


Pedaços de Pano

by carolss



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: A camisa era apenas um pedaço de pano





	Pedaços de Pano

**Author's Note:**

> Se passa durante o episódio Sky Witch

A camisa era apenas um pedaço de pano, foi isso que Princesa Bubblegum disse para si mesma quando bolou o plano de troca-la com a bruxa do céu pelo antigo urso de Marceline. Pelo que julgava soava como um bom argumento, lógico e cheio de bom senso, algo que apelava muito a sua mente racional. Mas mesmo enquanto repetia isso para si mesma ela sabia que não era exatamente verdade. Era um pedaço de pano, mas assim como o Hambo de Marceline não tinha nada de apenas nesse, pelo menos não para ela.

Era um pedaço de pano que ela dormia toda noite, e que por mais ilógico que isso fosse que ela achava que mesmo após anos ela ainda podia sentir o leve cheiro da vampira que costumava ser a sua dona entre os fios de algodão.

Um pedaço de pano que fora tudo que ela tinha de Marceline quando ela decidia se mudar e passava meses sem fazer nenhum contato.

Um pedaço de pano que significava mais para ela do que todos os livros de sua biblioteca, mais do que os belos vestidos de cerimonia, mais do que os equipamentos científicos do seu laboratório, mais do que a coroa que carregava em sua cabeça.

Um pedaço de pano que ela se livraria sem hesitação se isso significasse tornar a vida de Marceline um pouco mais completa e feliz.


End file.
